


to have and to hold

by PompomSamael



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (except not really), (kinda), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Français | French, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Time Travel, Translation, Viktor Deserves the World
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompomSamael/pseuds/PompomSamael
Summary: [traduction de"to have and to hold"écrit parstammiviktor]De longs doigts à moitiés vernis peignent une mèche de cheveux, la lissant sur une épaule. « Qui es-tu ? Est-ce que tu me connais ? »Yuuri sent quelque chose de tendre s’installer dans son cœur. Le garçon debout devant le miroir a peut-être onze ans de moins, mais il reste quand même son Viktor.« Je te connais, Vitya. »





	to have and to hold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to have and to hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468505) by [stammiviktor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammiviktor/pseuds/stammiviktor). 



> Bonjour et bonne année 2019~  
>  _(c'est mi-Janvier, je suis encore dans les temps, hein ? :'D)_
> 
> Voici une nouvelle traduction d'une fanfic écrite par [stammiviktor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammiviktor/pseuds/stammiviktor) et qui je l'espère vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi. La manière dont stammiviktor écrit Viktor est sublime et je l'aime tellement ♡
> 
> N'hésitez pas à aller voir l'histoire en Anglais afin de laisser des kudos et des commentaires à l'auteur ; même si les commentaires sont en Français, ça lui fera extrêmement plaisir ! :D

Le 18 Mai 2018, la nuit avant son mariage, Katsuki Yuuri fait un rêve si frappant qu’il aurait juré il était réel.

L’appartement semblait être le même d’une certaine manière, et d’une autre, il semblait radicalement différent—à savoir, ce n’était pas le _leur_. Pas encore, du moins. La bibliothèque ne contient pas un seul livre en japonais. La télé fait au moins trente centimètres d’épaisseur et il n’y a aucune trace de sa Nintendo Switch. Il n’y a pas de cuiseur à riz sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et aucune des vestes à Yuuri ne sont présentes sur le porte manteau. À côté de la porte se trouve un seul sac de sport ; à côté de l’évier, un seul verre à vin.

De l’autre côté des fenêtres, la neige tombe et la nuit s’est installée. Le clair de lune est filtré par les fenêtres et s’accroche aux fins rideaux, éclairant le salon et la cuisine d’un appartement qui ressemble beaucoup à celui dans lequel Yuuri s’est installé au début. Cependant, même maintenant, il semble moins habité, comme s’il sortait des pages d’un catalogue de déco ; parfaitement meublé et remarquablement vide.

Yuuri dérive vers le bout du couloir, vers la porte ouverte de la chambre d’amis qu’il trouve remplie de cartons pleins et à moitié pleins, étiquetés en Russe manuscrit que Yuuri n’a aucune chance d’arriver à lire. Le matelas est défait. Le tableau qu’ils ont acheté à un marché de Noël l’année dernière est visiblement, mais de façon prévisible, absent du mur au-dessus de celui-ci.

Il continue d’avancer le long du couloir et la porte de leur chambre ne grince pas lorsqu’il l’ouvre. Ici, quelqu’un a fermé les volets et allumé la lampe de chevet, mais même avec la douce chaleur de la lumière, la pièce réussie à paraître froide. Au pied du lit se trouve Makkachin, roulée en boule et profondémment endormie. Elle ne bouge pas lorsque Yuuri passe devant elle.

Tandis qu’il approche la porte ouverte de la salle de bain, il doit prendre une grande inspiration afin de se rassurer. D’une manière ou d’une autre, il sait ce qu’il va trouver avant même que la scène n’apparaisse devant lui : encadré par la porte, debout devant un miroir, ses cheveux argentés cascadant jusqu’au bas de son dos, se trouve Viktor.

Même de profil, il y a quelque chose dans l’expression vide de Viktor qui fait picoter la nuque à Yuuri. Il ne se retourne pas, même lorsque Yuuri s’approche de lui, passant la porte et entrant dans la salle de bain carrelée. Dans le miroir, leurs yeux se rencontrent enfin, et le changement est instantané.

Viktor, soudainement, a un sourire aussi radieux et agréable que le soleil.

«  _Privyet !_ _»_

Yuuri connaît la vérité derrière ce sourire, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire en retour. « Bonjour. »

« Qui es-tu ? » demande Viktor dans le miroir, sa bouche tendue et inébranlable.

« Je suis Yuuri. »

Viktor cligne des yeux. De longs doigts à moitié vernis peignent une mèche de cheveux, la lissant sur son épaule. « Est-ce que tu me connais, Yuuri ? »

 _Connais_ _,_ pense Yuuri, et il sent quelque chose de tendre s’installer dans son cœur. Il veut sans doute dire _me reconnais_ ; il ne pose pas la question que Yuuri entend, la question à laquelle il se retrouve à répondre : est-ce que tu connais mon cœur, est-ce que tu connais mon corps, est-ce que tu connais ma vie et mon amour mieux que ce que tu ne connais les tiens ?

Le garçon debout devant le miroir a peut-être onze ans de moins, mais il reste quand même son Viktor.

« Je te connais, Vitya. »

Dans le miroir, le sourire du garçon se brise et disparait. Sa main tombe de ses cheveux.

« Ah. »

« Allez, » dit Yuuri, tendant sa main. « Je vais te faire du thé. »

Lorsque Viktor se tourne afin de lui faire face, les différences sont plus flagrantes—des épaules moins larges, une taille plus fine, la naissance de ses cheveux plus basse. Sa main, cependant, attrape celle de Yuuri et, vernis à ongle à moitié écaillé ou non, c’est _Viktor_. Leurs doigts s’entrelacent sans y penser, sans aucune question, et lorsqu’un sourire tire le coin des lèvres à Viktor, celui-ci est terriblement, et ce de manière transparente, sincère.

« D’accord. »

Ils marchent, main dans la main, jusqu’au salon et vers la cuisine ouverte. Yuuri allume la lumière en passant. Il lâche la main de Viktor seulement lorsqu’il se rend compte qu’il a besoin de ses deux mains afin de faire ce qu’il veut. Il attrape la bouilloire, la remplie d’eau, la place sur la gazinière et essaye de se souvenir où est-ce que Viktor gardait le thé et les tasses avant que Yuuri n’emménage et qu’ils n’aient besoin de réarranger chaque centimètre carré d’espace de rangement afin de pouvoir y placer leurs affaires à tous les deux.

« Troisième placard sur la droite, » l’informe Viktor, debout de l’autre côté de l’îlot, ses bras pendant inutilement à ses côtés. Yuuri hoche la tête et attrape les tasses, puis il continue ses recherches. « Et le thé est— »

« Trouvé ! » dit Yuuri en ouvrant le tiroir sous l’évier. « T’as vraiment que du Lipton ? »

« C’est bon le Lipton ! »

Yuuri pense, _comment diable ai-je accepté de t’épouser_ , et dit, « D’accord, Vitya. »

« Oh, et pour la gazinière, tu dois… » dit-il avant de s’arrêter lorsque Yuuri allume avec succès le brûleur avant gauche d’un coup de poignet spécifique mais apparemment souvent répété.

« … la remuer. Wow. Impressionnant ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la bouilloire siffle et Yuuri verse l’eau dans les tasses qui sont juste assez dépourvues de personnalités afin d’être fournies avec l’appartement parfaitement meublé. Elles ne sont pas les tasses ‘#2 Dad’ et Studio Ghibli que Yurio leur avait offert lors du Noël dernier, mais elles feront l’affaire. Fronçant les sourcils, Yuuri trahit tous ses ancêtres et tous ses compatriotes en même temps et ouvre l’emballage en papier afin de placer le sachet de thé dans l’eau chaude.

Pour couronner le tout, il doit ensuite ouvrir le frigo afin d’attraper la confiture de cassis sur l’étagère du haut et le corrompre encore plus. Viktor l’observe, les yeux grands ouverts avec ses coudes posés sur le plan de travail de l’îlot, tandis que Yuuri utilise une cuillère afin de verser le sirop écœurant dans leurs tasses. Ce n’est pas comme si Yuuri allait le boire de toute façon.

« Wow, Yuuri ! » s’exclame-t-il en prenant une gorgée. « C’est parfait ! »

Yuuri attrape sa propre tasse tandis que son affection grandit dans son cœur. « Allez, Vitya, allons-nous assoir sur le canapé. »

Leur thé horrible en main, ils contournent le canapé et s’assoient sur les coussins trop raides. Ils laissent un espace entre eux afin que Makkachin, qui s’est réveillée et a décidée qu’elle voulait qu’on s’occupe d’elle, puisse sauter et s’installer à la droite de Viktor et à la gauche de Yuuri. Elle se roule en une boule si petite, si mignonne, qu’involontairement, un bruit s’échappe de la gorge à Yuuri. Sa fourrure est aussi douce et chaude que d’habitude, et elle vibre toujours de joie lorsqu’on lui gratte cet endroit derrière son oreille gauche.

« Elle t’adore, Yuuri ! »

Yuuri rigole, d’une manière si vive et pure qu’il se surprend lui-même. « C’est facile de l’aimer. »

« Elle est _la plus facile_ à aimer, » acquiesce Viktor, aplatissant la fourrure sur ses côtés. « Je suis pas sûr que tout le monde pense ça, cependant. Je crois que Lilia est contente qu’elle soit partie. »

La remarque confirme les suspicions à Yuuri. « Tu viens juste de déménager, alors. »

« Oui. Il était temps, je pense. Je vais avoir dix-huit ans la semaine prochaine, tu sais ! »

Yuuri, il est vrai, connait bien le Viktor Nikiforov de dix-huit ans. C’était cette saison, après une poussée de croissance mais avant le changement de coiffure, qui avait apporté au Yuuri de quatorze ans ses trois posters préférés et son premier vrai éveil sexuel. Combien d’interviews, de programmes courts, de programmes libres et de galas avait-il regardés, encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il se souvienne de chaque mot, saut et séquence de pas ? C’est le programme libre de Viktor de cette saison qui avait aidé Yuuri à gérer sa première crise d’angoisse. Il avait retracé dans son esprit chaque mouvement que ces lames plaquées or John Wilson Pattern 99 avaient tracées jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse à nouveau respirer.

Yuuri connaissait bien Viktor Nikiforov à cet âge-là, mais il ne connaissait pas Vitya. Tout ce qu’il sait sont les histoires qu’il a entendues et des suppositions.

(Il y a quelques mois, il a à nouveau regardé par hasard une de ses interviews préférées de cette même saison et a découvert tellement plus de choses qu’il n’avait jamais remarqué auparavant : la rigidité du sourire toujours prêt pour la presse à Viktor, le léger tressaillement de sa bouche lorsque le journaliste lui a demandé ce qu’il pensait des résultats du jour, et la manière calculée dont il détourne la question à la fin.)

(Et maintenant, assis à côté de ce même garçon, sur ce nouveau canapé dans ce nouvel appartement, lorsque Yuuri relève les yeux pour le regarder, il peut voir Vitya et Viktor Nikiforov.)

« C’est bien plus calme ici, » avoue Viktor, balayant du regard l’appartement vide. Il hausse les épaules. « Moins de disputes, cependant. »

Durant l’été 2007, Yakov et Lilia avaient demandé un divorce. Viktor, encore âgé de dix-sept ans, avait déménagé plus tôt que prévu. Makkachin se tortille, se repositionne, et gémit jusqu’à ce qu’ils recommencent à la caresser.

« Heureusement que vous êtes là l’un pour l’autre, » dit Yuuri.

« Oui. » Il y a quelque chose de triste dans le sourire à Viktor. « Elle m’aime toujours, n’est-ce pas, Makka ? Hmm ? Même quand je ramène pas de médaille à la maison pour que tu puisses t’amuser avec ? »

Voilà ce qu’il faut savoir sur la saison 2007-2008 de Viktor : c’était sa deuxième année chez les séniors, il avait essayé de chorégraphier son propre programme court et il n’avait pas gagné une seule médaille d’or. À la finale du Grand Prix ISU, qui vient juste de se passer, il avait fini cinquième. Aux championnats de Russie il finira troisième, aux championnats d’Europe quatrième, et peu de temps avant les championnats du Monde il se blessera au genou et déclarera forfait pour le reste de la saison, puis également pour les épreuves du Grand Prix ISU de la saison suivante un peu plus tard.

Mais Yuuri adorait cette saison, malgré tout. Il adorait l’élégance du programme long à Viktor, et le pur potentiel créatif de son programme court, même s’il sait que Viktor ne pense pas la même chose.

« Cinquième dans le monde est une incroyable réussite, Vitya. »

Viktor confirme, « Oui, » aussi détaché que si Yuuri lui avait simplement dit _il fait froid dehors_.

« Mais tu es triste. »

La main pâle sur le dos à Makkachin s’arrête et Yuuri attend et guette le moment où Viktor lèvera les yeux vers lui. Cela n’arrive pas.

« J’ai gagné l’or chaque année chez les juniors, » dit plutôt Viktor, ses yeux rivés sur son chien.

« C’est différent chez les séniors. Tu sais ça. »

Maintenant, _maintenant_ , il lève les yeux, poussant ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille et il regarde Yuuri dans les yeux, un défi dans ses yeux. « Mais je suis sensé être différent aussi, n’est-ce pas ? La Star Montante de Russie ? » Sa bouche se fend en un sourire tordu. « Comment est-ce que le garçon aux longs cheveux argentés peut-il être humain ? »

Yuuri reconnait cette phrase, mot pour mot, et il peut dire exactement de quel article elle vient. Il ne peut pas, cependant, dire à combien de disputes il a pris part sur les forums en ligne à propos du point de vue objectivement incorrect de l’auteur concernant les capacités chorégraphiques à Viktor.

« Tu devrais pas lire ces trucs, » répond Yuuri, d’une petite voix. C’est gonflé de sa part de dire ça, il le sait très bien ; heureusement, Viktor ne le sait pas.

Viktor cligne des yeux. Il y a une question sur le bout de ses lèvres, Yuuri peut le voir dans la manière dont ses sourcils se froncent juste comme _ça_ , mais au lieu de ça, Viktor déglutit et répond, « Yakov me le dit, aussi. »

Yuuri fronce les sourcils. « Peu importe ce qu’ils pensent, » dit-il, parce que soudainement, il lui semble crucial que Viktor sache cela.

« Non, » convient Viktor. « Mais je dois continuer. Je dois gagner. »

 _Peu importe ce qu’ils pensent_ _,_  avait dit Yuuri, mais il sait que cela ne veut rien dire. Peut-être que ce que les fans, la presse et la FFKK pensent n’importe pas, mais ce que _Viktor_ pense si, et Yuuri a passé les deux dernières années à essayer de défaire les décennies d’intériorisation qui ont menées Viktor lui-même à devenir son propre critique le plus implacable et impitoyable.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de— »

« Si ! » l’interrompt Viktor, regardant Yuuri dans les yeux de manière délibérée cette fois. Tout ce que Yuuri voit est un désespoir mal dissimulé qui lui tord l’estomac. « Tu ne comprends pas, Yuuri. »

« Crois-moi, je comprends. »

« Non, je— » Les doigts à Viktor s’enroule autour d’une touffe de poils doux et marron. « Je dois gagner, je le _dois_ , » répète-t-il, et quand il détourne le regard de Yuuri, ses yeux balayent inutilement son appartement vide. « Ou bien… »

Yuuri attend, son cœur battant la chamade et ses ongles plantés dans ses paumes.

« … Ou bien tout restera comme ça pour toujours. »

Yuuri se retrouve le souffle coupé. « Vitya… »

« Je préférerai ne plus en parler. »

«  _Viktor_ _—_   _»_

« Yuuri. »

Le ton est familier, et il fait frissonner Yuuri. Ils ne se disputent pas souvent, mais quand cela leur arrive, Viktor utilise toujours cette voix afin d’essayer d’arrêter les choses avant même qu’elles puissent attaquer. Cela ne fait qu’empirer les choses—cela ne fait toujours qu’empirer les choses—et ce n’est même pas une _dispute_ maintenant mais…

Yuuri laisse tomber. Il a le temps. Ils ont le temps.

Makkachin, sa douce respiration et sa chaude fourrure, est leur terrain d’entente. Yuuri gratte sous son oreille, d’avant en arrière, d’avant en arrière. Elle adore tout autant que quand elle sera plus âgée.

« Mm, » lui fredonne-t-il, une habitude qu’il a prise de son fiancé. Sa voix est basse, grondante et presque inintelligible, seulement faite pour les oreilles de leur chien. « Une si gentille fille,  _ty moya lapochka_ _,_  oui tu l’es, Makka-chan. »

Un drôle de bruit s’échappe des lèvres à Viktor. « Tu parles Russe ? »

« J’essaye d’apprendre, » avoue Yuuri. « Cependant, je suis pas bien doué. Mon accent est horrible. »

Viktor s’hérisse. « Je le trouve mignon. »

« Ah. T’es gentil, Vitya. »

Et Viktor rougit. _Rougit_. Puis il dit, « C’est son endroit préféré. »

Yuuri s’arrête. « Hein ? »

Viktor penche la tête vers le petit chien présent entre eux. « Sous son oreille gauche. Elle te laisserait faire toute la journée… » Une étrange expression passe sur son visage. « Mais tu le savais, n’est-ce pas ? »

Yuuri décide en cet instant que la frise chronologique, si cet instant compte même dans une frise chronologique, avait déjà été complètement flinguée. Récupérer son portefeuille dans sa poche gauche de sa main droite tandis que son autre main est occupée à caresser Makkachin lui demande un peu d’effort, mais il y arrive. Ses doigts ignorent la photo de leurs fiançailles et sortent une petite photo de leur chien sur la plage de Hasetsu, prise il y a seulement une semaine avec Makkachin faisant face à l’appareil photo, sa langue pendant de sa bouche. Il la tend à Viktor, et s’attarde sur la chaleur qui jailli dans son cœur lorsque le souffle à Viktor est coupé.

« Oh mon Dieu, » murmure-t-il en Russe, comme s’il pouvait à peine en croire ses yeux. Il n’arrête pas de jeter des coups d’œil entre la photo, le chien présent à ses côtés puis Yuuri et enfin la photo à nouveau. « Elle est tellement _grande_. »

« Oui. Mais elle a vraiment encore l'âme d'un chiot. »

« Elle a des poils gris. »

« Seulement quelques-uns. »

Viktor déglutit si bruyamment que Yuuri peut presque l’entendre. « Elle est… elle est en bonne santé ? »

« En très bonne santé. »

Il y a des larmes scintillantes dans les yeux à Viktor et il les garde rivés sur sa chienne, encore jeune et petite. Yuuri ne veut rien d’autre que de le prendre et le tenir dans ses bras.

« Quel âge as-tu, Yuuri ? »

Yuuri cligne des yeux lorsqu’il passe du coq à l’âne. « J’ai vingt-cinq ans. »

« Et j’ai… »

« Vingt-neuf ans. »

Les sourcils à Viktor se froncent. «  _Vingt-neuf ans_ , » murmure-t-il en Russe, comme s’il ne pouvait pas en croire les mots.

« Ne t’en fais pas, t'as encore des cheveux, » lui promet Yuuri, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. « Pas comme Yakov. »

Viktor rit, mais c’est un son lourd et il creuse un puit dans l’estomac à Yuuri. Viktor relève les yeux, cherchant à attraper les yeux à Yuuri, plus vulnérable que ce que Yuuri ne l’ait jamais vu. « Et quand est-ce qu’on se… »

Yuuri aimerait avoir une réponse différente, mais il ne pourrait jamais mentir à cet homme—ce  _garçon_. « Tu avais vingt-sept ans, » déclare-t-il.

Yuuri peut voir les rouages tourner dans la tête à Viktor tandis qu’il fait le calcul, et la réponse est _neuf_ et c’est bien trop. La déception qui passe dans les yeux à Viktor poignarde Yuuri dans le cœur. « Je vois, » marmonne-t-il.

Yuuri veut dire _ce n’est pas si long, ce n’est pas si mal_ mais il se surprend lui-même et au final dit, « Ne sois pas trop pressé que le temps passe, Vitya. »

Viktor soupire fortement. « C’est facile à dire pour toi. Tu peux… peux… » Il agite une main dédaigneuse au lieu de finir sa pensée.

Ce n’est pas juste, Yuuri est d’accord. Et _c’est_ facile pour Yuuri de dire que _ça va aller mieux_ avec une bague en or solidement placée sur sa main droite. Il se demande si Viktor l’a déjà remarquée.

Yuuri fronce les sourcils, tournant et retournant prudemment dans sa tête les mots qu’il veut—doit—dire à cette version seule, désespérée et plus jeune de l’homme qu’il aime.

« Les neuf prochaines années ne sont pas faciles, » commence-t-il lentement, « mais elles ne sont pas _mauvaises_. Comme tu te sens maintenant, ça va aller et venir. »

Un triste sourire passe sur les lèvres à Viktor. « Et j’imagine que tu sais ça parce que— »

« Parce que tu me l’as dit toi-même, » termine Yuuri. « Tu as tellement de merveilleuses choses devant toi, avant même que tu ne me rencontre. »

Cela, au moins, semble le requinquer. « Ah bon ? »

Yuuri peut vraiment se réjouir de cette réponse, et ses lèvres se courbent en un sourire complice. « Mhm. »

Viktor se redresse, ses yeux grands ouverts et complètement fixés sur Yuuri. « Je regagne ? »

Yuuri sourit simplement plus. «  _Mhm_ _._  »

« Arrête d’être si cryptique ! Est-ce que je gagne souvent ? »

Yuuri sourit maintenant de toutes ses dents, son cœur se gonflant de fierté tandis qu’il répond : « Plus qu’aucun autre patineur dans le monde. »

 _«_ _Oh._ _»_  

Viktor, de son côté, semble légèrement sous le choc. Pendant un instant, Yuuri s’autorise à imaginer comment il aurait réagi à cet âge si quelqu’un lui avait dit ce qui allait l’attendre dans sa carrière de patineur—la médaille d’or au final du Grand Prix ISU, aux championnats du monde et aux _Jeux Olympiques_. Il n’y aurait pas cru ; ou, si on lui avait montré une quelconque preuve, il serait tombé immédiatement dans les pommes.

« Mais ça, tout ça– ça n’importe peu, » lui rappelle lentement Yuuri.

« Non ? »

Parfois, Yuuri oubli à quel point le patinage faisait partie de la vie à Viktor avant qu’ils ne se rencontrent. Pas juste le temps que le patinage occupait dans sa vie—entre les entrainements, le conditionnement, les compétitions et la chorégraphie, ce pourcentage était sans doute incroyablement élevé. Mais le plus inquiétant, pour Yuuri, sont toujours ces fois où il remarque que Viktor agit comme si tout ce qu’il était—pour Yuuri, le monde, _lui-même_ —était la Légende Vivante, Médaillé d’Or Viktor Nikiforov.

Comment avait-il dû se sentir, avant même qu’il ne devienne _cela_  ?

Viktor maintenant, le Viktor Nikiforov de Mai 2018, sait comment patiner sans gagner l’or. Il sait comment obtenir le bronze aux championnats du monde, l’argent au final du Grand Prix ISU et cela sans se sentir comme s’il était tombé du haut du podium, mais plutôt en se sentant utile en aidant les autres à y parvenir. Il sait comment patiner parce qu’il aime ça, et au diable la course aux quadruples sauts. Il sait comment oublier Viktor Nikiforov et laisser plutôt Vitya monter sur la glace.

« Tu sais, en ce moment, » dit Yuuri, « il y a un garçon au Japon avec des posters de toi accrochés partout sur ses murs. Il a quatorze ans, et il vient juste de commencer les compétitions chez les juniors. Son rêve est d’atteindre les compétitions internationales. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Viktor, ses yeux rivés seulement sur Yuuri, est fasciné. Sa pomme d’Adam bouge et il demande, « Pourquoi ? »

« Grâce à toi, » répond Yuuri, et il savoure le doux sourire qui se forme sur le visage à Viktor. « Il t’admire. Il veut patiner sur la même glace que toi. Il n’a jamais vu quelqu’un patiner avec autant de beauté que toi, et il va passer le restant de sa carrière à essayer de rendre justice à la manière dont tu l’as inspiré. »

Des yeux bleus étincelants scintillent comme la mer. « Ah. C’est… » Viktor cligne des yeux et s’éclaircit la voix. « Tu es un patineur ? »

Yuuri hoche la tête.

« Un bon patineur ? » devine Viktor.

« Eh bien, » dit Yuuri en haussant des épaules d’une fausse modestie, « Je t’ai battu. »

«  _Wow._ _»_  

« Mais seulement parce que ton coaching m’a aidé. »

« … Coaching ? »

En cet instant, Viktor ressemble à un enfant, tout l’émerveillement d’un garçon de huit ans et non de dix-huit ans dans ses yeux. Yuuri sent quelque de tendre, si tendre s’installer en lui.

« Je t’ai dit qu’il y avait beaucoup de choses excitantes à venir, Vitya. »

Quand le garçon répond, c’est d’une petite voix. « Ce n’est pas… Pour le moment, ce n’est pas… »

Yuuri tend le bras et attrape sa main, chaude et chaleureuse et intimement familière. Il serre les doigts à Viktor, et Viktor fait de même.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, » avoue Viktor, d’une petite voix. « Je travaille si dur, tous les jours, mais chez les séniors c’est… »

Yuuri hoche la tête. « C’est difficile. »

« J’ai besoin d’un changement. »

Une pause, puis Yuuri demande, « Quel genre de changement ? »

Viktor hausse des épaules. « Yakov, j’ai essayé de lui parler du… » Le coin de ses lèvres se lèvent. « Du flip. »

« Ah. »

« Et je pensais me couper les cheveux. »

«  _Oh_. »

Oui, c’est sensé arrivé à peu près maintenant, n’est-ce pas ?

Viktor plisse les yeux, étudiant minutieusement le visage à Yuuri. « Es-tu déçu ? »

« Jamais. » C’est la pure vérité. Même à l’époque, quand les rumeurs ont commencé à paraître et lorsque Viktor a dévoilé pour la première fois sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, Yuuri n’a pleuré ce changement que jusqu’à ce qu’il voit à quel point Viktor paraissait beau et _masculin_ avec sa légère undercut et sa frange.

« Ça _me_ rend un peu triste, » avoue Viktor. La main qui ne tient pas celle à Yuuri lisse une mèche de cheveux sur son épaule. Il y a des nœuds et celle-ci a bien besoin d’être brossée. « Les cheveux courts sont ennuyeux. »

Yuuri resserre sa main. « Mais est-ce que tu veux le faire ? »

Viktor réfléchit mûrement pendant un moment, ses sourcils froncés en concentration.

« Oui. Oui, je veux le faire, » annonce-t-il. « Chaque fois que je vais pour le faire, cependant, je n’y arrive juste… pas. »

En cet instant, il n’y aucun doute dans l’esprit à Yuuri. Il se lève du canapé, jette à peine un coup d’œil aux tasses de thé maintenant froides sur la table basse, et il tire Viktor par la main.

« Qu’est-ce que… ? »

« Viens avec moi. »

Makkachin les suit tandis qu’ils marchent le long du couloir, de retour vers la chambre à Viktor et vers la salle de bain. Yuuri mène Viktor jusqu’aux toilettes et le fait s’asseoir sur l’abattant fermé. Il faut plusieurs essaies à Yuuri avant qu’il ne trouve ce qu’il cherche—les tiroirs de la salle de bain avaient aussi été réorganisés quand il avait emménagé—mais ses doigts touchent finalement quelque chose en métal froid et il sourit.

Il pose une paire de ciseaux au bord du lavabo et observe les yeux à Viktor s’écarquiller.

« Si tu veux… je peux— »

« Oui, » répond Viktor, le souffle coupé.

« T’es sûr ? »

«  _Oui._  »

« Mari—enfin, ma sœur, elle garde ses cheveux coupés courts, et je l’aidais à couper les pointes de temps en temps. Je peux pas promettre que ça soit parfait, mais… »

« Ça sera mieux que ce que j’aurai pu faire, j’en suis sûr. »

Les détails, Yuuri le sait, ne sont pas importants. L’undercut subtil, la longueur exacte de sa frange et comment celle-ci tombait, tout ça peut être accompli par un coiffeur plus tard, une fois que le plus gros des cheveux aient été coupés.

Cette chevelure distinctive, étincelante et argentée, qui flottait derrière lui lorsqu’il montait sur la glace, _coupée_ — Yuuri comprend la tristesse que Viktor ressent à l’idée de s’en séparer, mais il ne s’attarde pas sur cela. Au lieu de cela, quelque chose d’autre prend racine dans le cœur à Yuuri tandis qu’il baisse les yeux vers cette version terriblement jeune et parfaitement vulnérable de son fiancé, assis les yeux grands ouverts sur le plastique de l’abattant des toilettes. Au début, Yuuri ne reconnait pas ce sentiment…

Puis il se souvient être assis à la table à manger, tard dans la nuit avec un stylo et un bloc-notes, à écrire des mots dans sa langue natale qui s’écoulaient de lui en un torrent inspiré ; il se souvient les entendre dans sa tête, se souvient s’être imaginer comment cela allait être de les répéter tout fort dans quelques jours, debout devant leurs amis et famille afin de se promettre, de s'aimer, de se chérir et de toujours faire son possible afin d’être digne de l’homme qu’il appellera bientôt son mari.

Alors que Viktor tourne le dos à Yuuri, lui confiant une part importante de lui-même, ce même sentiment que quand il avait rédigé ses vœux s’installe dans son cœur—un sens de la responsabilité terrifiant et profondémment magnifique envers l’homme présent devant lui.

Les coups de ciseaux de Yuuri sont prudents mais réfléchis. Il s’était toujours demandé comment ça serait de tenir les longs cheveux de Viktor Nikiforov dans ses mains, les mêmes cheveux qui traînaient derrière lui lorsque le Yuuri de douze ans l’avait vu patiner pour la première fois sur une petite télé de qualité médiocre au Ice Castle Hasetsu. Il a, brièvement, envisagé l’idée de demander à Viktor s’il se les laisserait à nouveau pousser. Et maintenant, en étant actuellement là, c’est tout et rien de ce qu’il avait imaginé. Les cheveux frais glissent entre les doigts à Yuuri comme de la soie tandis qu’il les attache en une queue de cheval basse. Les ciseaux les traversent sans effort et il y a un _snip_ troublant avant que les cheveux ne tombent au sol. Yuuri les ramasse et les place sur les genoux à Viktor.

« Ça va ? »

Les longs doigts à Viktor glissent le long des cheveux coupés. « Je… » Il déglutit. « Ma tête est si légère. »

« Tu t’y habitueras vite, je pense. Laisse-moi les couper maintenant, d’accord ? »

« D’accord, » murmure Viktor, ses yeux rivés sur le tas de cheveux comme s’il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux.

Les cheveux mi-longs deviennent de plus en plus courts jusqu’à ce que Yuuri les ait stylisés en un semblant de la coiffure à son fiancé. Viktor prend une petite inspiration lorsque Yuuri coupe sa frange et la laisse pendre devant son œil gauche.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais voir ? »

Viktor hoche la tête et Yuuri lui tend la main afin de l’aider à se lever. Leurs doigts entrelacés, ils se placent tous les deux devant le miroir de la salle de bain ; Yuuri sourit lorsqu’il voit les lèvres à Viktor s’entrouvrir en un mignon ‘o’.

« Wow. »

« Est-ce que tu aimes ? »

« Je… »  La main libre de Viktor, celle qui n’est pas entrelacée à celle de Yuuri, passe dans ses cheveux et pousse sa frange en arrière comme s’il ne pouvait pas y croire. Puis il fait un grand sourire. « Je crois que j’adore. »

Yuuri serre les doigts à Viktor. « Moi aussi, j’adore. »

Si Yuuri ne le fait pas bouger, Viktor ne bougerait sans doute plus de devant le miroir. Il les guide tous les deux hors de la salle de bain, vers le lit de Viktor qui deviendra un jour le leur. Ils s’assoient au bord du lit, presque aucun espace de libre entre eux cette fois-ci.

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose, » commence Yuuri, le poids bienvenu de la responsabilité encore un honneur dans son cœur. Il ressort son portefeuille de sa poche, mais cette fois il s’arrête sur la première photo qu’il trouve. Il la sort et la tend au garçon à ses côtés.

Viktor accepte la photo, les mains tremblantes, et il ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Son visage est illisible et Yuuri en est venu à apprendre que, dans ces situations, il vaut mieux attendre.

« C’est… »

« Nous, » termine Yuuri. La séance photo pour leurs fiançailles s’était passée à Hasetsu, un jour dégagé de printemps, juste au dernier moment de la saison des cerisiers en fleur. Yuuri avait adoré absolument toutes les photos ; décider de n’en garder qu’une dans son portefeuille avait été une décision atroce.

Finalement, il avait choisi la photo où ils sont tous les deux assis sur un banc devant le Château de Hasetsu, regardant la petite ville. Il y avait des pétales dans l’air et dans leurs cheveux, et Yuuri n’avait pas remarqué que le moment lorsque Viktor avait pressé un tendre baiser sur le bout de son nez avait été capturé. Tous les deux sourient.

Yuuri tend sa main droite, laissant la bague en or chatoyer dans la douce lumière.

« On se marrie demain. Toi et moi. »

Le silence est à nouveau présent. Pendant un instant, la frange tout juste coupée de Viktor cache ses yeux, et Yuuri tend la main afin de la pousser en arrière et—

Les yeux à Viktor sont emplis de larmes et une tombe sur la photo qui tremble entre ses doigts.

« Oh, Vitya. »

Il pleure si doucement, si magnifiquement, et le cœur à Yuuri lui demande de le prendre dans ses bras. Toute distance entre eux est effacée lorsque Yuuri fait passer un bras autour de la taille à Viktor et le serre contre lui, laissant Viktor cacher son visage dans le creux de son cou.

De près, Yuuri entend les reniflements et les inspirations haletantes qui viennent du garçon dans ses bras, et Yuuri ne le serre que plus fort dans ses bras. Sa main frotte des cercles réconfortant dans le dos à Viktor, s’émerveillant à quel point son fiancé était menu, même à dix-huit ans.

« Shh, » murmure Yuuri, « ça va aller. »

Un moment passe, un long moment, puis les reniflements deviennent des sanglots qui s’arrachent de la gorge à Viktor et secouent son corps adolescent. Viktor cache un peu plus son visage dans le cou déjà humide à Yuuri et agrippe l’arrière de son haut.

Cependant, Yuuri voit ce moment pour ce qu’il est—de la tristesse, certes, mais également du soulagement, du désespoir, de l’espoir et toute une vie de sentiments s’envenimant sans pouvoir les évacuer. Tous ces sentiments s’écoulent maintenant, d’un coup, dans les bras de l’homme à qui Viktor doit implicitement savoir pouvoir faire confiance, avec ses peurs et son être entier. Il tient fermement Yuuri tandis qu’il pleure et se laisse être réconforté, mais plus important encore, il se laisse être _vu_.

« Ça va aller, Vitya. Je t’aime. Je te connais. Je t’aime. »

Quelque chose d’humide glisse le long de la joue à Yuuri, frais contre sa peau rougit, et il se rend compte que lui aussi pleure. Comment ne le pourrait-il pas ? Il laisse les larmes tomber et serre fort Viktor, espérant que cela suffise.

Le temps passe de manière étrange ici, et Yuuri en ressent chaque seconde, chaque battement de leurs cœurs, même lorsque tout à coup, cela passe à toute vitesse. Finalement, il ne reste plus aucune larme dans leurs corps, et Viktor se calme. Les mains serrées à l’arrière du haut à Yuuri se desserre et la tension présente dans les épaules à Viktor s’en va un peu.

« Allongeons-nous, hm ? » suggère Yuuri, posant la photo sur la table de nuit. Ils bougent ensemble afin de s’allonger convenablement, leurs têtes sur les oreillers et leurs mains entrelacées à leurs côtés. Le plafond n’a pas changé en onze ans—il y a encore cette longue fissure vers le coin, celle que Yuuri dessine de ses yeux, encore et encore, lorsqu’il n’arrive pas à s’endormir.

« Parle-moi de notre mariage ? » demande Viktor dans la pénombre. Sa voix est rauque.

Cette demande fait sourire Yuuri. Ses doigts glissent dans la chevelure inégalement coupées de Viktor et il entend un soupir de satisfaction en retour.

« Eh bien, » commence Yuuri, « on se marie au Japon, dans ma ville natale. Toute notre famille et nos amis seront présents. Tu as insisté pour porter un smoking blanc et je serai en noir. Quoi d’autre ? Voyons voir… Tu as été celui qui a choisi la nourriture. Bien entendu, tu as demandé mon avis, mais tu avais de telles idées que j’ai voulu te suivre. Ça sera délicieux. Bien sûr, les traiteurs font parties des meilleurs de la préfecture, tu ne te serais pas contenté de moins… »

Yuuri continue, parlant de la musique, de l’arrangement de tables et du goût du gâteau (qui au final se retrouve avec cinq goût différents, en cinq étages différents, parce qu’aucun d’eux n’arrivait à se décider). Il divertit Viktor avec les détails de leurs bagues, l’inscription présente à l’intérieur de celles-ci, et leur essaie bien intentionné, mais infortuné, d'éduquer Makkachin à être la porteuse d’alliances.

Au bout d’un moment, Yuuri se rend compte que Viktor s’est endormi. Ses doigts sont lâches autour de ceux à Yuuri, ses paupières se sont fermées, et sa respiration est maintenant lente, profonde et apaisante dans la nuit silencieuse et irréelle.

La paix bienheureuse présente sur le visage à Viktor réconforte le cœur à Yuuri, et il sourit. Il se retourne, et toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il dépose un baiser sur le front chaud de son Vitya.

« Je te verrai bientôt, » promet-il, puis il s’allonge et plonge dans les ténèbres.

 

\- - -

 

Onze ans plus tard et sept mille kilomètres plus loin, Katsuki Yuuri se réveille dans sa chambre d’enfance, son futur mari profondément endormi et bavant sur son torse. De l’autre côté de la fenêtre, le soleil se lève mais il peut déjà entendre sa famille aller et venir en bas. La vaisselle cliquète dans la cuisine, des portes s’ouvrent et se ferment, et Makkachin, qui se lève toujours tôt, aboie joyeusement après quelqu’un.

 _Aujourd’hui_ _,_  pense Yuuri en jetant un coup d’œil aux deux housses à vêtement pendues dans le placard. Il caresse les cheveux à Viktor, lentement, doucement, et dépose un baiser sur l’endroit qui ne perd absolument pas ses cheveux en haut de son crâne. Viktor gémit tandis qu’il commence à se réveiller.

« Bonjour. »

« Mm, » fredonne Viktor en levant sa tête du torse à Yuuri. Il cligne des yeux bien que ceux-ci soient à moitié fermés de fatigue. « Bonjour, M. Katsuki-Nikiforov. »

« Pas encore ! » objecte Yuuri, mais Viktor rit doucement et laisse sa tête retomber.

« Tu as raison, » marmonne-t-il. « Pas encore. Dormir plus. »

« Vitya ! On peut pas laisser ma famille tout faire. »

« Hm, j’imagine que t’as raison… » acquiesce Viktor, mais il ne bouge pas.

« Vitya ? »

« Mm ? »

« Je suis fier de toi. »

Viktor a un petit rire. « Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait cette fois ? »

« Rien. » dit Yuuri en haussant les épaules. « Tout. Je suis fier de toi, et je suis content d’être tien. »

Viktor tend la main et la place sur la joue à Yuuri. Son sourire est aussi éblouissant que le soleil levant. « Et tu es mien. »

Yuuri prend la main à Viktor dans les siennes, la tient fermement, et place un baiser au creux de celle-ci avec toute la tendresse du monde.

« Oui. _Oui_. Pour toujours. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ♡


End file.
